En lo profundo de tu Corazón
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: En esta historia Haruka es una grandiosa detective, su vida da un giro desde el momento en que conoce a la mejor abogada del país en medio de un juicio. Al principio ambas se consideran enemigas pero todo cambiara cuando un peligroso criminal escape de prisión y decida darle un castigo a la abogada por no creer en su inocencia.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1.** Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de la gran mente de la señorita Naoko Takeuchi.

**2.** Esta historia no es escrita por mi los méritos son para la señorita **PEAPRINCE**, la cual me dio su autorización para traducirla y subirla, yo solo la traduje ya que no hay tantas historias como quisiera de la pareja Haruka y Michiru.

Titulo original: **"Dow into your heart"**

Autora: **PEAPRINCE**

"**En lo profundo de tu Corazón"**

**Capitulo 1**

Otro día de juicios la detective se movió en su asiento.

El caso que estaban trabajando era el asesinato de un niño de diez años, el peor tipo de caso que se pueda manejar.

De alguna manera, su equipo de homicidios había atrapado con éxito al criminal después de una investigación de una semana.

**"Detective Tenoh".**

Dijo una voz desde la galería.

La mujer rubia se dio la vuelta y vio que su compañero se movia por el pasillo a la mesa de la acusación.

El hombre de pelo negro fue asignado como su pareja desde hace 2 meses.

Mamoru Chiba.

**"¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Haruka?".**

Frustrada, tomó el expediente que Mamoru le ofreció.

Ambos se sentaron cuando comenzó el juicio.

**"Me tomó bastante tiempo cerrar el auto".**

Mamoru respondió, pero la rubia sabía que su pareja estaba bromeando con el fin de ver su cara de frustración.

**"Me encanta este tribunal".**

Mamoru de repente soltó.

Haruka vio como el equipo del demandado entro uno por uno.

**"¿Por qué? Odio este caso".**

**"Odio el caso también".**

Mamoru admitió.

**"Sólo espera, verás mi razón para amar este tribunal".**

Mamoru sonrió y sus ojos señalaron la puerta principal.

**"Esa es la razón...". **

Haruka siguió la mirada de Mamoru y quedó cautivada por el escenario.

Una mujer con el pelo de color aguamarina estaba elegantemente vestida cruzando por el pasillo de la galería.

**"Cielos".**

Haruka dijo en voz baja.

Ahora sabía que este sería un caso difícil.

Además de ser la reina de la corte, era la mejor abogada en este país fue contratada para el peor criminal en este horrible caso.

**"Lo sé".**

La mirada de Mamoru aún permanecía en la abogada.

**"Compórtate, amigo". **

Haruka no le gustaba la forma en que su pareja se quedó mirando a la mujer.

**"Michiru Kaioh, la mejor abogada de la defensa en el país... ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vamos a ganar a pesar de que tenemos una fuerte evidencia...?". **

Mamoru suspiró, dándose cuenta de lo que iban a enfrentar a partir de ahora.

**"Vamos a ganar esto".**

Haruka respondió con total determinación.

Los ojos de ella, tampoco pudieron abandonar la figura de aquella mujer.

Michiru Kaioh era una mujer increíble.

**"Aquí viene...". **

Mamoru le dio un codazo a Haruka cuando Michiru se acercó a la mesa de la fiscalía, de nuevo con movimientos elegantes.

**"Buenas tardes, caballeros".**

Michiru saludó tanto a Mamoru como a Haruka con una sonrisa.

Haruka pensó que debía haber practicado esas sonrisas para la sesión de la corte.

**"Vamos a tener un caso justo aquí".** continuó.

Michiru se volvió a Haruka, parecía esperar algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la detective rubia.

**"Espero lo mismo. Como usted sabe, agarramos con impaciencia a el acusado y el plan es la cadena perpetua para él".** Comenzó Haruka.

Ella se negó a perder este caso.

**"He oído que sólo necesitaba una semana para atrapar a mi cliente. Vamos a ver si su evidencia es contundente".**

Michiru mostró esa misma sonrisa de nuevo.

Aún con frialdad, Haruka le respondió.

**"No vamos a dejar en libertad a esa bestia. No ahora".**

**"Entiendo. Como he dicho, vamos a tener un caso justo".**

Con eso, Michiru se retiró y volvió a su asiento en la mesa de la defensa.

Mamoru se movió incómodo en su asiento.

Por la expresión de Michiru, estaba seguro de que ella había preparado algo para debilitar sus declaraciones.

**"¿En que piensas?". **

Preguntó Haruka, con la mandíbula apretada.

**"No creo que esto vaya a ser un caso justo",** concluyó Mamoru.

Haruka cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo mientras el juez caminó por el registro de esa hermosa abogada.

Casi todos sus clientes habían salido de sus casos con gran éxito.

Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su corazón, Haruka quería que su conversación anterior durara un poco más.

* * *

Haruka entro a su auto, furiosa.

La corte había terminado mal.

No muy mal todavía, pero peor de lo que hubiera querido.

El juez quería reconsiderar algunas pruebas y retrasó un día más.

Haruka maldijo varias veces mientras encendido su coche.

**"Maldita sea esa mujer".**

Haruka pisó el acelerador con fuerza y golpeó el centro a toda velocidad.

La mejor ventaja de ser un policía es que se puede conducir rápido y nadie lo cuestionaría.

**"Lo sé, pero ¿puedes por favor, ir más despacio?".**

Mamoru gritó desde el teléfono.

Trató de calmar a Haruka ya que sabía que la rubia se sentía frustrada y furiosa.

Sabía el hábito de su pareja de conducir a alta velocidad cuando está enojada.

**"No puedo".**

Haruka ignoro a su pareja.

**"Entonces, por favor toma la autopista antes de que lastimes a alguien". **

**"Ya lo hice". **

**"Bueno. Ya sabes, tienes que volver a la comisaría. Tenemos que ideal algunas estrategias para derribar a el acusado".** Mamoru le recordó.

**"Lo sé, Mamoru... Déjame en paz por un segundo, ¿si?".**

Haruka colgó enfadada.

Su mente vago a los acontecimientos judiciales anteriores y lamentó conocer a Michiru como enemiga.

Nadie quería a esa abogada como un enemigo.

Haruka recorrió la zona de la costa, disminuyendo su velocidad.

Su sueño era ser un corredor, pero por un par de razones, decidió asistir a la academia de policía.

Nunca se arrepintió de su decisión.

A pocos metros de distancia, sus ojos captaron una figura familiar en la calle.

Era la de Michiru, la abogada admirable estaba molesta.

¿Que está haciendo allí?

Haruka aparcó el coche y se dirigió hacia ella.

Michiru estaba ocupada con su teléfono celular, marcando números que no parecían contestar.

A la derecha de la mujer estaba su coche con un poco de humo que provenía del motor.

**"¿Sra. Kaioh?".**

Haruka la saludo repentinamente.

Tomándola por sorpresa, casi dejó caer su teléfono celular.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la detective que acababa de conocer en la corte.

Genial, otro enemigo que arruinará mi día, pensó Michiru.

Pero, por desgracia no podía ir a ninguna parte con un coche dañado y un teléfono ahora descargado.

**"Ah, detective".** Michiru le devolvió el saludo frío.

**"Encantada de conocerte otra vez... este es el momento perfecto".**

Los ojos de Michiru viajaron a la rubia se sorprendió al ser cautivada por la profundidad de los ojos verdes de la detective.

No podía dejar de mirarlos.

**"Ah... ¿Puedo pedir prestado su teléfono?".**

Haruka no aparto los ojos de Michiru mientras ella buscaba su celular en el bolsillo.

**"¿tienes problemas con eso?". **

Haruka señaló el coche que ahora parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier segundo.

El espeso humo lentamente curvado hacia arriba, a simple vista daba bastante miedo.

**"Sí, como puedes ver. Necesito el teléfono para pedir ayuda".**

Michiru se fue a otro lado para hacer una llamada.

Haruka se quedó allí por un momento, luego se acercó al coche.

Analizó el coche, y se dio cuenta de que el problema podría estar en cualquier parte, así que empezó con la apertura de la tapa.

Michiru suspiro de alivio.

La detective no era mala y cruel como ella había pensado al principio.

Sorprendentemente, la rubia era muy agradable y no se burlo de ella por la situación.

La próxima vez que se conocieron en la corte, Michiru quería conocerla como una amiga en lugar de un enemigo.

Michiru volvió a su coche y se dio cuenta que Haruka trabajar en él.

Tenía algunas herramientas afuera y estaba abriendo partes de su coche.

**"Detective, ¿qué está haciendo?". **

**"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene usted que no le hace servicio?". **

Preguntó Haruka.

Michiru no podía ver la cara de la rubia con claridad, ya que estaba escondida en el coche.

**"No lo sé. Este no es mi coche. Lo tomé prestado de mi amigo. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?". **

Michiru no sabía que un detective pudiera reparar un coche.

**"Yo podría haber solucionado esto hace una semana, pero ahora... esto es imposible". **

La rubia se dio por vencida y recogió sus herramientas.

Michiru miro a la detective rubia.

**"¿Qué?". **

Haruka levantó una ceja, dándose cuenta que Michiru la estaba mirando con una expresión extraña.

**"Su cara está sucia... Creo que es por el humo". **

Michiru dirigió la atención al rostro de la rubia que tenia algunas manchas negras y olía a aceite.

**"Oh, te entiendo". **

Haruka intención limpiar las manchas con la mano, pero sólo logró espárcelas más en su rostro.

Michiru se rió.

**"Eso no funcionó, detective. Tu mano también está sucia. Utilice esto".**

Michiru le dio el pañuelo a Haruka.

Haruka se resistía a aceptarlo.

El bonito pañuelo se ensuciara con el fin de limpiar su cara.

**"Voy a limpiarme cuando llegue a casa...".**

Dijo Haruka.

**"Va a ser difícil conseguir quitarse todas las manchas si no lo haces ahora".**

Michiru puso el pañuelo en la mano de Haruka, obligándola a aceptarlo.

**"... Gracias".**

Hay permanecieron torpemente, sintiendo la presión del silencio.

**"¿A donde quieres ir?".**

Haruka decide romper el silencio.

**"Umm... la casa de un amigo esta cerca de este lado de la ciudad". **

**"Muy bien, te llevaré allí. Deje esto aquí... Estará bien".**

Haruka abrió la puerta de su coche.

**"¿Estás segura?".**

Michiru siguió a Haruka.

**"Sí, ¿cuál es la dirección?".**

* * *

**Espero les guste esta nueva historia cuidense M.A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**"Llegas tarde.**

Mamoru tomó su café de la máquina, había estado esperando a la rubia durante una hora.

**"¿Adivina cual coche se daño y necesito ayuda?".**

Haruka sonrió, mientras Mamoru colocaba sus monedas en la máquina, para recibir un vaso de café negro.

**"Déjame adivinar... ¿Kim Kardashian?". **

Mamoru sonrió, sabiendo que si era alguien especial para la rubia, debe ser una mujer.

Haruka le lanzó una mirada de molestia.

**"Mejor aún, era la abogada".**

Haruka tomó un sorbo de café y maldijo.

El café estaba muy caliente.

**"¿Tienes esa mirada de felicidad por ella? Dijiste que no te gustaba ni un poco".**

Mamoru frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por el recinto y entró en la división de homicidios.

**"¿Estoy feliz? Por que era divertido, ya sabes".**

Haruka entró primero y se sentó en su escritorio.

Hizo caso omiso de los montones de papeles que ya formaban una pequeña montaña en la parte superior del mismo.

Todos ellos tenían mucho que hacer hoy, así que Haruka estaba segura de que llegaría tarde a casa.

**"La expresión que ella tenia, era como si fuera su próxima amenaza para arruinar su día fue muy entretenido".**

Haruka siguió, contenta de que al menos un evento en su día fue sorprendentemente divertido.

**"¿Tú la ayudaste?". **

**"Por supuesto. Soy un policía".**

Haruka se encogió de hombros.

Ayudarla a ella había sido la razón por la que llego tarde a la comisaría.

La dirección que Michiru le dio estaba lejos.

**"Tu no eres tan mala"**, se rió Mamoru.

**"Tenoh...".**

Una voz sonó desde la oficina del teniente como un trueno repentino.

**"Oh, sí. Se me olvidó decirte que el teniente quiere verte". **

Mamoru sonrió e hizo un gesto a la oficina.

**"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar ese detalle? Mierda tengo que enfrentar otro problema...".**

Haruka se levantó y se acercó a regañadientes a la oficina de su jefe.

* * *

Michiru saco todos los expedientes del caso de su bolso.

Abrió su portátil después de ejecutar todos los programas.

De alguna manera su mente vagaba a la detective rubia.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Oh, cierto.

Detective Tenoh.

Michiru negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

Esta tarde quería pasar su tiempo sin poner ningún pensamiento en cosas inútiles.

El caso que estaba manejando en este momento sobre el asesinato del niño de 10 años de edad, fue alucinante.

No es de extrañar que la detective estuviera frustrada con este caso de tipo desgarrador.

Su profesión tenía una gran cantidad de riesgos.

Michiru sabía desde el principio que se debe ganar a toda costa.

Sin embargo, el juicio anterior obligo a reconsiderar el caso.

¿Y si su cliente era realmente culpable?

A lo largo de su carrera había defendido con éxito a muchas personas.

Los criminales, los inocentes... aunque, porque los clientes por lo general tenían un montón de dinero, tal vez la mayoría de ellos eran criminales... Pero este era un asesino de niños.

Michiru observo las fotos de la escena del crimen y fueron muy desgarradoras.

Una persona que era capaz de hacer eso era una bestia y no merece ninguna justicia.

Pero era un abogado profesional.

De ninguna manera podía retirarse de esto.

Tenía que creer que su cliente era inocente y que la detective había hecho una acusación falsa.

¿Ella?

La detective rubia parecía muy eficiente en su trabajo.

Michiru investigó el historial de la detective.

Tenía una buena reputación de encerrar a los verdaderos culpables.

¿Estoy pensando de esta manera porque ella me ayudó?

Genial, tienes que ser objetiva, Michiru.

Michiru luego de ordenar sus archivos y colocarlos uno por uno de los hechos correspondientes en sus respectivas carpetas de evidencia.

Necesitaría algo de evidencia solida para ganar contra la detective y liberar a su cliente.

Ella era la mejor y siempre lo sería.

Cuanto más tiempo se pasaba poniendo los hechos en orden, más creía en la posibilidad de que su cliente fuera culpable.

Si la situación es así, sólo puedo hacer una oferta para mi cliente.

De lo contrario no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Michiru cerró su laptop y se fijó en el sol hundiéndose en el horizonte.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

El tribunal se celebrará la semana que viene, pero Michiru decidió visitar a su cliente hoy.

Su plan consistía en presentar algunas ofertas a su cliente y ofertas de formulario a la detective rubia.

¿Cuál debería ser lo primero?

Creo que mi cliente.

Después de todo, él tiene que estar de acuerdo con las ofertas antes que pase cualquier cosa.

Michiru se acercó a la sala de visitas.

Su cliente apareció unos minutos más tarde con esposas en la muñeca.

A veces, Michiru tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que significaba realmente inocente.

Ella misma había comenzado a odiar la cara de su cliente.

Su rostro estaba tan tranquilo, la definición misma de un psicópata que puede matar a cualquiera sin culpa.

**"Señor Eric"** Michiru tomó el teléfono y miró a su cliente.

Estaban separados por un cristal grueso.

**"Sí, ¿ha encontrado la manera de que yo salga de aquí Sra. Kaioh?".**

Sonrió.

Una vez más, Michiru odio la forma en que le sonreía, y la forma en que dijo su nombre.

Se sentía mal de algún modo.

**"Lamentablemente todavía no. He venido por una razón". **

**"Estoy pagando un montón de dinero para que me saque de aquí".**

Su sonrisa desapareció, dejando sólo una expresión fría.

**"Lo sé, señor Eric. Pero, tenga en cuenta que usted está realmente en una situación difícil, de hecho, usted está realmente en un gran aprieto. Conseguimos el éxito ayer por suerte. Después volví a leer los expedientes del caso... ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? Por favor conteste con honestidad, o de lo contrario no voy a ser capaz de ayudarlo"** preguntó Michiru.

Cuando la situación se hace difícil, a veces la manera clásica ayuda.

**"¿Qué pregunta, señorita Kaioh?". **

**"¿Seguro que no mato al niño?". **

Michiru arregló las palabras con cuidado, sin querer ofender a su cliente.

Los labios de Eric retrocedieron en una amplia sonrisa.

Para Michiru, parecía espeluznante y peligroso.

**"No, señorita Kaioh. Soy inocente"**, dijo, plenamente confiado.

Michiru, como licenciado en derecho, había tomado clases de antropología y de psicología.

Su mente sabía, todos sus sentidos sabían, que su cliente estaba mintiendo, y que realmente había matado al muchacho.

¿Qué debo hacer?

**"Está bien...". **

Michiru asintió con la cabeza, ocultando su miedo mientras continuaba con su propósito inicial.

**"Tengo algunas ofertas para usted. Por supuesto, es sólo una precaución adicional por si las cosas se ponen mal". **

**"¿En serio? ¿Crees que voy a terminar aquí?". **

**"No, mi trabajo es evitar que eso suceda".**

Michiru agarró el teléfono con nerviosismo.

Se dio cuenta de que Eric era consciente de su repentina ansiedad.

**"Está bien, dime las ofertas".**

* * *

El día de Haruka estaba bien en comparación con el día anterior.

Ella se aseguró que todas las nuevas pruebas estuvieran listas para el próximo encuentro.

Ahora, incluso hasta el mejor abogado en el mundo no podía escapar de esta.

Haruka ganaría absolutamente.

**"Detective Tenoh".**

Haruka giro cuando uno de los uniformados lo llamo.

**"Hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted. Creo que es Michiru Kaioh, la famosa abogada".**

Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y se retiro.

Haruka suspiró.

Hoy el día no estaba tan bien después de todo.

Se dirigió a la habitación donde Michiru esperó.

**"Lo siento, estaba asistiendo en un caso"** Haruka saludo a Michiru que estaba a su entrada.

**"Está bien, apenas voy llegando".**

Michiru sonrió, ni frío ni caliente.

Haruka observó que algo o alguien estaban molestando a la abogada.

**"¿Estás bien?". **

**"Sí, quería hablar contigo de algo importante...".**

Michiru miró alrededor de la zona.

Ese no era el lugar adecuado para hablar de su asunto.

Por el gesto de Michiru, Haruka entiende que la abogada quería ir a otro lugar.

**"Yo tenía la intención de tomar el almuerzo después de esto. Podemos hablar allí".**

Haruka se dirigió a la cafetería frente a la comisaría.

**"Bien, Gracias"** Michiru suspiro de alivio.

Ambos salieron a la calle y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Después de que Haruka ordenó por los dos, miro hacia la abogada.

**"¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?". **

Haruka fue directo al grano.

No había terminado el papeleo del día todavía y quería evitar otra noche.

**"Sobre el juicio... el caso...".** Michiru vaciló.

**"Déjame adivinar... ¿quieres hacer un trato conmigo?". **

Michiru asintió débilmente.

Ella explicó su análisis y conclusión sobre el caso.

Le dijo a Haruka de su visita a Eric, que le comprobó la culpabilidad de su cliente.

**"Maldita sea, ese hijo de puta es un cretino total... Sabia que era sin duda culpable por esos asesinos".**

Cuando Haruka maldijo Michiru se estremeció un poco.

**"¿asesinatos? ¿Pensé que sólo había mató a uno?". **

**"Nuestra investigación lo ha relacionado con otro caso de asesinato hace unos años. Él esta totalmente loco, estoy segura de eso"**, respondió Haruka.

La conversación se detuvo momentáneamente cuando el camarero trajo su orden.

**"¿Qué le ofreciste?".**

Preguntó Haruka.

Ella llego a la conclusión que la expresión anterior de la abogada se debió a su encuentro con Eric.

**"Las cosas estándar que podrían aligerar su castigo..."** Michiru perdió su apetito y tomo sólo agua.

**"No le va a gustar si fallas".**

Haruka fácilmente lee la mente de Michiru.

**"Sí, lo sé. Pero no me gusta defender a un asesino".**

**"Pensé que siempre hacías eso en tu trabajo. Muchos criminales están todavía sueltos, gracias a ti y tus amigos"**, dijo Haruka con calma.

Michiru sentía como si le dieran una palmada en la cara.

**"Eso fue muy insultante, Detective".**

**"¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Nosotros los detectives hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, arriesgamos nuestra vida para atraparlos. Y luego vienen junto con algunas tonterías para liberarlos de nuevo". **

Michiru llena de rabia ante la afirmación de Haruka.

Su impresión de la detective volvió a cambiar.

La detective era una completa idiota, una idiota total.

**"Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, no es diferente al tuyo. ¿Qué hace tu trabajo más justo que el mío? ¿Cómo te atreves?".**

Michiru se levantó bruscamente y se alejó de la cafetería.

Haruka parpadeo y se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pensando en lo que le había dicho a Michiru.

Tal vez eso era una estupidez.

* * *

Eric seguía sonriendo en su celda.

Él amaba el arte y siguió pintando con su pincel en el lienzo, incluso en la cárcel.

Lo que hizo el chico no era ni un crimen ni un asesinato.

Era arte, una pintura muy hermosa.

¿Cómo pueden tener a un artista como él en estas celdas frías?

No apreciaban su arte y en su lugar le trataron como un criminal demente.

Es difícil ser un artista en un mundo así, pensó.

Al igual que Galileo fue condenado a muerte por la iglesia, ya que se vio obligado a aceptar el mismo trato.

No es justo.

El mundo tiene que aprender algunas lecciones.

Eric sonrió, tocando con el pincel su lienzo.

Una muy bonita abogada que trabajaba para él ahora estaba empezando a dudar de él.

Ella necesitará una lección también.

El mundo está lleno de injusticia.

Eric tarareaba una canción, mientras sus manos continuaban moviendo el pincel por el lienzo, en su mente estaba planeando el próximo paso y la lección apropiada para la hermosa abogada.

**Probre Michiru ¿que estará pensando hacerle el loco, psicópata de Eric?.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después que salió de la cafetería con furia, Michiru corrió como una loca hacia la acera llena de gente.

Odia a la detective, como la ataco de esa manera, mientras ella estaba en su estado más débil.

Ella pensó que la rubia era en la única que podía confiar sobre el asunto.

Estaba equivocada.

Michiru dejó de correr, de pie en medio de la gente y trató de recuperar la compostura.

Michiru se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había estado corriendo.

Ahora, sus tobillos estaban pagando el precio, latían y sentía dolor en los talones.

Al igual que el día anterior este no podía ser peor, Michiru se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza para llamar a un taxi de vuelta a la comisaría.

Hasta que una mano agarró su muñeca repentinamente.

Como reflejo, Michiru arrojo sus zapatos hacia la persona, pensando que era un extraño agresivo que la estaba atacando.

**"¡Suéltame!". **

Michiru estaba a punto de gritar para pedir ayuda.

**"Hey, soy yo". **

Haruka esquivó los zapatos que volaban y se movió para agarrar el hombro de la abogada.

Michiru se sorprendió y detuvo el balanceo de sus zapatos, estaba estupefacta con la repentina aparición de Haruka.

Por segundos se olvidó que estaba furiosa con la rubia.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Creo que usted estaba ocupada trabajando en su caso?".**

Ella lanzó una mirada fulminante a la detective.

**"No empiece, señorita Kaioh. Sé que soy una imbécil y una cretina, me arrepiento de decirle todas esas cosas a usted. Lo siento". **

Haruka se disculpó.

Se necesita de todo su orgullo para pedir disculpas a alguien y ahora ella lo hacía por la abogada.

La expresión de Michiru pasó de la ira a la confusión.

No se esperaba una disculpa.

Ahora ella sería la mala persona si no perdona a la detective.

**"Suéltame, me duele".**

Michiru respondió con frialdad.

Haruka soltó la muñeca de Michiru, sin querer la agarró muy fuerte.

**"Lo siento".**

Los ojos de Haruka cayeron en los pies descalzos de Michiru.

No es de extrañar que ella tuviera dificultades para perseguir a la abogada, corrió muy rápido con los tacones.

**"Deja que te lleve a casa". **

Haruka se ofreció para ser su chofer.

**"Voy a estar bien sola. Estoy bien hasta para que venga a hablar cosas malas de mí".**

Michiru defendió desesperadamente su dignidad de la rubia.

**"¿Estás segura?".**

La frente de Haruka se levantó una pulgada, sabiendo a donde iría la conversación.

**"Voy a llamar a un taxi y volver a la comisaría para buscar mi coche".**

Michiru le explico lo que haría mientras esperaba un taxi.

**"Puedes esperar, pero los taxi rara la vez pasan por este barrio. Hay que ir a la calle principal que esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí".**

Haruka contuvo su risa esperando la siguiente reacción de la abogada.

Michiru no quería creer que lo que decía la detective fuera cierto, entonces ella tendría que caminar de nuevo.

Michiru suspiro y miro de nuevo a la rubia que seguía de pie en su lugar.

**"¿Y?".**

La victoria estaba escrita por toda la cara de Haruka.

**"No puedo caminar más. Acepto su oferta".**

Michiru quería arrancarle la expresión de victoria a la rubia en estos momentos.

Ella pagaría esta humillación algún día.

**"Está bien, princesa. Sube".**

Haruka se puso en cuclillas, mirando de nuevo a Michiru.

**"Tu dijiste que no podías caminar más que esto".**

La boca de Michiru se abrió, quería responder de nuevo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**"De ninguna manera".**

Finalmente respondió.

**"¿Por qué?". **

Haruka le preguntó de nuevo.

**"La gente está mirando".**

Michiru miró a su alrededor.

Había algunas personas mirándolas como si estuvieran viendo películas.

**"¿Y qué? Me hace feliz que te avergüences".**

Haruka sonrió, mirando a Michiru por detrás de su hombro y haciéndole señas.

**"Rápido, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo".**

A Michiru no le quedaba otra opción.

Ella tomaría esta humillación sólo esta vez.

**"Está bien, lista. Ahora volvamos".**

Haruka se puso de pie luego de que Michiru coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Esta era la primera vez que a Michiru la llevaban a caballito.

Sintió que su cara se enrojecía por una razón inexplicable.

**"¿Que desayunaste?".**

Haruka murmuró en el camino de regreso.

**"¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres decir?". **

**"Siento que traigo una vaca embarazada en la espalda". **

Haruka se rió.

Estaba mintiendo, en realidad la abogada era más ligera de lo que esperaba.

**"Eso es muy grosero, detective".**

Michiru se quejó, recordó que su peso se redujo 4 libras la semana pasada.

Me vengare se dijo Michiru así misma.

* * *

**"Haruka. Llegas tarde otra vez".**

Mamoru estaba trabajando en los casos.

El hombre ni siquiera protestaba sobre los montones de casos, él es el chico nuevo en el departamento.

A pesar de eso él y Haruka hacen una gran pareja.

**"Por la misma razón que ayer pero diferentes problemas". **

Haruka respondió brevemente y se dirigió a la máquina de café.

**"¿La abogada caliente? Wow, mi instinto me dice que ustedes van a salir".**

El chico de pelo negro captó la expresión invaluable de Haruka por su comentario, él se burlaría de ella para el resto de la semana.

**"No, solo es coincidencia tubo 2 accidentes seguido de enormes dificultades y malos entendidos".**

Haruka ni siquiera podía concentrarse porque Mamoru seguía con su charla.

**"¿En serio? ¿Suena como una relación muy complicada para mí?".**

Una vez más Mamoru hizo un comentario que hizo que Haruka se agitara.

Esta vez, su pareja captó la escena y sonrió.

**"Huelo problemas y ambiente de color rosa también..."** Mamoru continuó con la intención de molestar a su pareja.

**"Cállate".**

**"Ella te gusta. Dios mío, estás enamorada de nuestro actual enemigo".**

Mamoru hizo una falsa expresión de sorpresa.

**"Ya cállate".**

Haruka lanzó un lápiz a su pareja, el cual Mamoru esquivó fácilmente.

**"Está bien, no voy a tocar el tema. Por cierto, hay un caso abierto para ti. Los documentos están sobre la mesa. Les di un vistazo, pero..." **

Mamoru dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo en su ordenador.

**"Este caso sin resolver esta relacionado con el caso de Eric"**

Haruka abrió los archivos y los leyó.

**"El hombre es un desgraciado". **

**"Sí".**

Los pensamientos de Haruka se dirigieron a Michiru.

La abogada había estado preocupada por el estado mental de su cliente.

Él es un psicópata, todo el mundo conoce los hechos.

La cosa es que Haruka estaba preocupada por ella.

El teléfono sonó dos veces, y Mamoru lo contesto.

**"Está bien, vamos a enviar algunas unidades".**

Mamoru respondía en el teléfono, mientras con sus ojos buscaba a Haruka.

Haruka se acercó a él.

**"¿Qué pasa?".**

**"Malas noticias y malas noticias. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?" **

Mamoru cuelga el teléfono.

**"La peor primero". **

**"Eric escapó de la calce hace unas horas". **

Dijo Mamoru.

La cara de Haruka se puso pálida y su mandíbula se tensó.

Dejaron que un asesino psicópata se escapara.

**"¿Cual es la otra mala noticia?".**

**"Creemos que Eric entró en el apartamento de alguien después de su fuga. Algunas unidades han sido enviadas a esa dirección".**

Mamoru mostró la dirección en la pantalla y deja que Haruka la vea.

**"¡Maldición!". **

Haruka maldijo luego tomó su placa y el arma de su cajón, lista para irse.

**"Debemos hacer un informe al teniente primero"** Mamoru le recordó a su pareja.

**"A la mierda con eso hazlo tu si quieres".**

Haruka le gritó.

**"¿Cual dirección es Haruka?". **

No entendía la reacción de Haruka, Mamoru concluyó que Haruka sabía la dirección.

**"Fue la residencia Kaioh".**

Con eso, Haruka se fue a su coche y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el apartamento de la abogada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Haruka conducía a gran velocidad por la calle. Nadie se atrevía a gritarle, su coche llevaba escrito departamento de policía, por todas partes.

La rubia sólo quería asegurarse de que la abogada estuviera bien.

Era un sentimiento simple pero confuso y nuevo para ella.

Haruka pisó el freno mientras aparcaba el coche cerca del otro coche patrulla en el bloque, salió corriendo y se metió en la línea de la policía en todo el edificio.

Una vez más se trata de un procedimiento conocido, pero el corazón de Haruka ahora latía sin control.

La sensación de miedo, preocupación, y paranoia la superan por primera vez.

Ella detuvo su camino mientras encontró la figura que había estado buscando.

Michiru se sentó en una escalera en el primer piso, tenía en la mano un vaso de plástico de café caliente y una manta envuelta sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Haruka se acercó a la abogada luego se arrodilló, para quedar a la altura que se encontraba Michiru.

**"Hola".**

El detective rubia saludó primero.

Los ojos de Haruka estaban explorando a Michiru de la cabeza a los pies hasta que ella volvió a mirar el rostro de la abogada.

**"Hola. Así que, ¿este es tu caso?".**

Michiru saludó de nuevo con su habitual expresión.

**"No lo sé". **

Haruka respondió con honestidad.

Se sentó junto a Michiru dejando cierta distancia para que la abogada no se sentiría incómoda con su presencia.

**"¿Estás bien?". **

Continuó Haruka.

Ella notó el temblor en el cuerpo y las manos de Michiru.

La abogada estaba en shock.

**"Sí... Esta es la primera vez que alguien entra en mi apartamento".**

Michiru tomo un poco de su café y, finalmente, miro a Haruka.

**"Tuve suerte cuando llegué, él ya se había ido". **

Michiru escondió el temblor en su voz, debía permanecer fuerte frente a la detective.

**"Te debo llevar a casa en lugar de la comisaría".**

Haruka le dijo con su mandíbula apretada como si retuviera su ira.

**"Está bien".**

Michiru dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Hoy era el peor día de su vida, en silencio miro el rostro de la rubia y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

¿Está preocupada por mí? De ninguna manera, ella hace su trabajo, eso es todo. Se dijo Michiru mentalmente.

**"Usted debe permanecer en otro lugar por un tiempo".**

Haruka sugirió.

**"Hasta que atrapemos a ese hijo de puta, deberías mantenerte a salvo". **

**"No puedo, detective". **

**"Haruka".**

**"¿Perdón?". **

**"Llámame Haruka no deseo mantener la formalidad menos entre nosotras. Srta. Kaioh".**

**"Sólo si me llamas Michiru". **

La abogada pensó en lo mucho que quería llamar a la detective por su nombre.

**"De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿por qué no quieres abandonar el lugar? Es peligroso". **

**"¿Es trabajo de tus chicos mantenerme a salvo? ¿No?". **

Michiru respondió dándole la espalda.

Ella la odiaba, odiaba cuando tuvo que cargarla para llevarla a la comisaria.

La arrogancia que tenía cuando la rescataba de las situaciones desesperadas.

**"... Entiendo. Nosotros podemos dejar que las unidades de patrulla pasen alrededor de este apartamento cada hora, ¿si eso es suficiente para ti?". **

¿Una hora?

Cualquier cosa puede pasar en una hora pensó la abogada.

**"Todavía sugiero que vayas a otro lugar".**

A Haruka tampoco le gustaba el hecho que dejaran a la abogada sola y sin protección.

Ella debería tener por lo menos 3 unidades en su puerta si es necesario.

Sin embargo, el departamento de policía no podía desperdiciar recursos humanos hasta que se produzca un daño mayor.

**"Es suficiente, soy capaz de cuidarme a mí misma, Haruka". **

Michiru disfrutó como el nombre fue pronunciado por ella.

**"No, no lo eres".**

Haruka sacó su placa y de ella salió una tarjeta que se la entregó a Michiru.

**"Me llamas si pasa algo. No espero una llamada de ti esta noche, pero...".**

Haruka hizo un contacto con la piel de Michiru por un segundo y sintió la frialdad en su palma.

**"Lo sé, gracias". **

**"¿Segura que estarás bien?".**

**"Voy a ocuparme de limpiar mi apartamento esta noche".**

La abogada ignoró la pregunta de la rubia.

Haruka deseo permanecer junto a ella más tiempo, pero solo era una extraña para la abogada.

Haruka se levantó y abandonó el lugar después de asegurarse de que la patrulla hiciera su trabajo esta noche.

Les pidió patrullar cada media hora en lugar de una hora.

Ella no tenía la autoridad para ordenar eso, pero tiene pies y manos para patearles el culo si se negaban.

* * *

**"Yo sé quién es, Tenoh".**

El frío y la amenaza por el tono de voz enviaron un escalofrío en la espalda de Haruka.

Ella estaba en la oficina de su teniente ahora.

La situación no parece tan buena mientras ella argumentaba para poseer el caso de Eric.

**"Yo fui la única que lo encontró la última vez, no será diferente esta vez". **

La persistencia de Haruka es famosa en el recinto.

**"Estamos hablando de tu historial de trabajo de hoy. Rompiste 18 reglas cuando ni siquiera estás de servicio". **

**"El caso sigue siendo mío, señor". **

Haruka respondió de nuevo.

**"¿Qué demonios me contestaste?".**

El teniente blanco es el teniente más espantoso en las divisiones.

En la historia del homicidio, él es el mejor de los mejores en el trabajo y el que permanece en su ideal, mientras que los altos mandos están en silencio dañados entre sí por el poder.

A Haruka le agradaba y lo admiraba, pero es el más difícil y la trataba como si ella fuera la creadora de los problemas en la división.

**"Voy a mantenerte en este caso. Esto es una advertencia, Tenoh. Si una vez más se crea un problema le daré este maldito caso a otro detective. ¿Está claro?". **

**"Como el agua, señor".**

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, a la final siempre salía victoriosa.

Ella salió de la habitación y se encontró con Mamoru en el exterior.

Haruka sabía que el esperaría a que terminara la conversación.

Mamoru quería el caso también, para un novato como él, un gran caso podría ayudar a conseguir una buena reputación en la división.

Mamoru no era un mal detective, y sólo tenía menos experiencia que Haruka.

Ahora, ellos son pareja y Haruka lo tratará como tal.

**"Está bien. Volveremos al caso". **

Haruka lanzó una sonrisa de triunfo.

**"¿Tengo hambre? ¿Qué tal un par de copas?". **

**"¿Tienes hambre o sed?". **

**"Ambos, vamos... unos tragos no van a matar a nadie". **

**"Guarda las botellas hasta que atrapemos a este tipo. Quiero estar alerta esta noche".**

Haruka se negó.

**"Esperas su llamada, ¿no?". **

**"No. ¿Puedes callarte?".**

Haruka lanzó un golpe ligero en el hombro de Mamoru.

**"Sólo tienes que ir allí y protegerla. Sé que tu lo deseas". **

**"¿Que deseo?". **

**"Ir a su cama". **

**"¿No te dije que te callaras?". **

**"Sí, pero olvidaste cerrar mi boca primero".**

Mamoru se rió entre dientes, a él siempre le gustaba molestar a su pareja y ver su cara de molestia.

**"Lo digo en serio. ¿Sabes que algunas unidades son descuidadas haciendo su trabajo? No van a patrullar después de las once, se van a los bares a divertirse". **

**"No sé, yo ya los amenace cuando estaba en el departamento". **

Haruka se encogió de hombros.

**"Realmente te gusta esta chica...".** Mamoru concluyó.

**"No lo sé. Es sólo otro trabajo para mí". **

**"¿Por qué no vas y te aseguras de que este a salvo en su casa?". **

**"Cállate de una puta vez. Esta es la última advertencia".**

* * *

La abogada se tomó su tiempo para limpiar cada pulgadas de su apartamento.

Imaginada cómo las cosas allí tuvieron contacto con Eric y lo cerca que estaba de encontrarse con él eso la había asustado mucho.

En su mente se reprodujeron los acontecimientos de hoy, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Haruka no la hubiera molestado y ella hubiera llegó a casa temprano?

Ella se hubiera topado con el psicópata y el resto... Michiru se sentó en el sofá.

Los daños fueron menores, pero el daño mental era enorme.

Michiru abrió una botella de vino, que la había mantenido desde hace un año.

Tenía planeado abrir la botella cuando conociera a su alma gemela, o su otra mitad.

Pero ahora es el mejor momento para abrirla, en lugar de esperar a alguien que nunca llegara.

Michiru asintió y bebió lentamente.

Ella debe relajar su mente para estar esta noche alerta.

Tenía una pistola eléctrica apoyada en su regazo, la única arma que tenía para defenderse del pervertido y acosador.

Ella se enfrenta a un asesino ahora.

Michiru terminó una copa mientras su mente viajó a la detective rubia.

Había notado la preocupación y el miedo en los ojos de Haruka, su presencia la relajaba.

Temblaba mas antes de que llegara la rubia, pero después que Haruka se sentó a su lado y habló casualmente con ella, el miedo poco a poco se alejó.

Me pregunto por qué siempre me siento relajada a su alrededor.

Tal vez se el hecho de que es policía hace que me sienta segura cuando estoy con ella.

Michiru pensó para sí misma.

Michiru se dirigió a la barra y coloco la botella en ella.

Agarró la tarjeta que recibió de Haruka, considerar en llamar a la rubia ya había pasado por su cabeza muchas veces.

Ella no la puede llamar a menos que esté en peligro.

Michiru se preguntaba, si ¿podía llamarla sin razón alguna?

La presencia de la rubia tenía efecto suficiente para ella.

Entonces esa cosa desapareció debajo de un fregadero en la cocina.

Michiru escucho un sonido en la cocina.

**"No, por favor... No puede ser que..."** Michiru gritó cuando se acercó a ella.

* * *

Haruka no entendía lo que sentía de pronto se encontró frente al apartamento de la abogada.

La lámpara estaba encendida.

Haruka veía desde su coche.

Ella prefería quedarse dentro de su coche y esperar a que la lámpara de piso de Michiru se apagara.

La detective dudaba de que Michiru fuera capaz de dormir esta noche después de lo ocurrido en su apartamento.

¿Qué me esta pasando?

Ella se preguntó.

Sus acciones últimamente con la abogada no eran propias de ella.

Ofreciéndose a arreglar su coche, pedir disculpas, llevándola acuesta, y ahora vigilando como un acosador en frente de su apartamento.

En ese momento Haruka salió de prisa de su coche después de que un grito resonó en el apartamento de Michiru.

* * *

Michiru se paró en la mesa, sosteniendo un sartén y lanzó maldiciones a la pobre cosita. Si alguien la viera haciendo esto, nadie creería que es la mejor abogada de la ciudad.

**"¡Fuera! Vete lo más lejos posible".**

Decía Michiru entre dientes y con el sarten aparto la pequeña cosa.

La pequeña cosa llamada ratón.

Un ratón marrón estaba caminando por el apartamento de Michiru y parece tener un gusto asía ella.

Se fue después de que Michiru lanzó con éxito el sarten para asustar a la cosa.

Michiru se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la figura que se colocaba en toda la puerta, le se olvidó cerrar la puerta bien.

Pero esa persona ha estado viendo su show con un ratón a lo largo de este tiempo.

**"¿lo has visto todo?".**

Michiru evitaba mirar la cara de Haruka, tratando de reconstruir su imagen y orgullo.

Haruka asintió.

**"La puerta estaba abierta... creo... Que...".** Haruka no pudo terminar la frase.

Dejó escapar su risa. No paraba de reír hasta que se fijo en la expresión de Michiru.

La cual puso mala cara, y se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Haruka en su apartamento.

**"Lo siento. La escena de hace un momento... era de risa. Pobrecita".**

**"No te atrevas a defender a esa cosa espeluznante".**

Michiru respondió.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

**"Me olvido que tu eres la abogada. Lo siento".**

Haruka se echó a reír.

**"¿Quieres que la mate?".**

**"No, sólo deja que se vaya. Siempre y cuando no se acerque a mí. Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?". **

Haruka se encontraba descubierta.

Ella no podía responder a la pregunta de Michiru.

**"Yo... yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien aquí. Ya que no deseas irte a otro lugar...".** Haruka se concentro en una mancha en el techo.

**"Estoy bien...".** Michiru empezó a comprender.

La detective estaba preocupada, y de alguna manera le resultaba lindo.

**"Me retiro entonces".**

Haruka fue rápidamente hacia la puerta antes de que un agarre la detuviera.

**"Espera. ¿Puedes quedarte?". **

Haruka la miro y se sorprendió con la repentina pregunta de Michiru.

**"¿Estás bien?". **

**"Me siento segura si estás a mi alrededor". **

Michiru lo dijo honestamente.

No podía soportar la sensación de inseguridad en su corazón.

Sólo un minuto después de la aparición de la rubia, su cuerpo se relajo, no quería que se fuera. Quería a Haruka no…, ella la necesitaba.

**"Está bien, me quedaré".**

* * *

**jajajaja me imagino a Michiru con un sarten espantando al ratoncito jajajajjajajajajja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Incomodidad fue escrito por toda la habitación.

El ambiente no ayudaba mucho.

Haruka se sentó en el sofá al lado de Michiru.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio alrededor de una hora.

"¿Quieres un trago?"

Michiru fue la primera que rompió el silencio.

Mientras Haruka le envió un texto a Mamoru acerca de la situación de emergencia.

"Tengo este excelente vino"

Michiru sacó el vino que bebía antes.

"Estoy conduciendo esta noche"

Haruka dijo, ella frunció el ceño al leer la etiqueta del vino.

¡Mierda!

Esa cosa cuesta alrededor de mil dólares

"Está bien, sólo un poco"

"Puedes pasar la noche aquí si estás demasiado borracha"

Una vez más Michiru lo dijo inconscientemente con un tono de seducción en su voz.

No me digas que ya estas borracha por un vaso.

"Déjame ayudarte"

Haruka observo que los movimientos de Michiru estaban un poco lentos, tenía la intención de hacerse cargo de la botella y servirse a sí misma.

"¡Ah!"

Michiru se sorpresalto con el repentino contacto de la mano de la rubia y Haruka se hecho un poco de la bebida encima.

El líquido de la botella se derramó sobre la camisa blanca de Haruka y manchó la tela blanca con el rojo sangre.

"¡Lo siento!"

Michiru chilló pidiendo disculpas a la detective.

Rápidamente agarró un trapo limpio sobre el mostrador.

"Lo siento mucho"

Michiru trató de deshacerse de las manchas rojas en la camisa de Haruka.

Sin embargo, el líquido de vino no iba a desaparecer.

"Está bien, Michiru"

"No, no está bien. Esto paso por que estaba distraída y no presté atención"

Michiru respondió de nuevo, pensó en otra manera de compensar su falta de cuidado.

"Quítate la camisa, Haruka"

Michiru dijo inmediatamente.

La rubia necesitaba otro segundo para procesar en su cerebro las palabras de la abogada antes de dar una respuesta.

"¿Quée...?"

"Quítate la camisa, la llevaré a la lavandería. Puedes usar la mía en su lugar"

Michiru se fue por un tiempo a su habitación, unos minutos después, la abogada volvió con una camiseta del tamaño de Haruka.

"Puedes ponerte esto"

Haruka aceptó mientras examinaba la camisa.

¿Cómo puede la abogada tener una camisa más grande que su tamaño?

La detective se sintió como si supiera la respuesta.

Por supuesto, la abogada tiene algunos novios que amaban pasar la noche aquí.

La idea la asía enojar estaba tan molesta, que de inmediato se quitó la camisa.

"Haruka"

Michiru chilló mientras miraba a la rubia que se cambiaba frente a ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Puedes usar el cuarto de baño"

Michiru usó sus manos para cubrir sus ojos como un reflejo.

A ella le gustaría ver la escena de la figura de la rubia cambiándose.

Sin embargo, la situación no puede ser más inapropiada.

"Demasiado incomodo, está bien, somos dos chicas de todos modos"

Haruka sonrió, divertida por la reacción de Michiru.

Ambas siguen interesadas el una por la otra.

Michiru hizo una nota mental de Haruka en su mente, se llevó las manos hacia abajo para ver a Haruka con la camiseta que le dio.

"¿De quién es esta camisa?"

Haruka no pudo contener su curiosidad.

"Mía"

Respondió Michiru.

"Pero es demasiado grande para ti..."

"Yo la uso cuando es tiempo de limpieza. Un vestido de noche, no es apropiado para ese tipo de actividades"

La abogada regresó a sentarse en el sofá.

Esta vez, ella trajo algunos bocadillos con ella.

Mientras tanto, la rubia se sintió muy tonta por asumir cosas que eran incorrectas.

Mi mente necesita ser arreglada.

"Habrá un buen programa en este canal"

Michiru tomo el control remoto del televisor y se trasladó a otro canal.

"¿La historia de Detective eh? ¿Te gusta ese programa?"

Haruka se acomodó, al lado de Michiru.

El ambiente se había aflojado y ambas tenían algunos temas de que hablar.

Haruka estaba agradecida con el accidente de derramar el vino.

"Que crees que por ser un abogado, ¿qué? ¿No puedo estar interesada en algún tipo rudo con un arma?"

Haruka miraba a Michiru con expresión atrevida.

"¿Crees que los hombres con arma de fuego son rudos?"

Haruka tomó un puñado de palomitas dulces.

Michiru sentía que una ola de relajación la golpea, la pistola eléctrica que anteriormente estaba descansando en su regazo se había convertido en un tazón de palomitas de maíz.

"No, creo que detectives tercos con placa y arma son rudos"

Michiru respondió sin pensar.

"Ese soy yo. Así que, yo soy un tipo rudo, ¿entonces?"

Haruka frunció el ceño a las características que Michiru menciono.

Michiru se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"No, Haruka. Tu no es rudo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres rubia"

Michiru se echó a reír más, ella consiguió su venganza ahora.

"¿Cómo puede mi pelo decir si soy rudo o no?"

La detective estaba molesta con el comentario de Michiru, pero en el fondo ella admitió que amaba la sonrisa de la abogada.

"Todas las personas rudas son morenas, Haruka. El rubio tiene un lado más suave y sensible"

Michiru explicó y señaló su parte favorita de la película.

"El rubio puede ser un tipo rudo también"

Haruka defendió su espécimen.

"Está bien, deja de hablar chica ruda. No quiero reír más"

Michiru estaba sosteniendo su estómago a lo largo de este tiempo.

* * *

Haruka miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 14:00 ya.

El detective miró a la persona a su lado.

La abogada se había quedado dormida alrededor de 2 horas, y Haruka no quería molestarla mientras se movía lentamente para tomar una manta en el otro sofá.

Screeeccchhh...

Era bajo, pero Haruka captó el sonido, es un detective, cada vez que se siente en amenaza o en peligro, su mano se mueve para buscar su arma en sus caderas.

Sacó la pistola de su funda rápidamente sin hacer ni un sonido.

La abogada se agitó en su sueño, viajó la mano hacia el lugar donde la detective debería haber estado, pero encontró el lugar vacío.

Michiru sentía la mano de alguien en la cara, que le estaba impidiendo respirar.

El pánico repentinamente la atacó.

"Ssshhh..." Haruka hizo callar a la abogada e hizo un gesto hacia la cocina.

"Hay algo o alguien a nuestro lado"

Haruka le susurró en un tono bajo, que sólo Michiru era capaz de escuchar.

Michiru horrorizada miró a la rubia y la pistola, preguntándose lo que la detective iba a hacer con su arma en la mano.

"Espera aquí, llama al 911"

Haruka le dio su teléfono celular a la abogada, con los ojos centrados en el movimiento de la cocina.

Le temblaban las manos, pero ella hizo lo que le dijo Haruka.

Rápidamente llamo a la línea de emergencia mientras Haruka se acercó a la cocina.

"Espera..." No me dejes... Michiru rogó a través de sus ojos.

Su otra mano voló para agarrar la camisa de la detective con fuerza.

"No pasará mucho tiempo, voy a estar de vuelta en un momento"

Haruka apartó la mano temblorosa de Michiru de ella.

'Seguramente voy a atrapar a ese psicópata y darle una patada de vuelta a su celda' esos eran los pensamientos de Haruka.

* * *

Todo sucedió tan rápido, incluso antes los ojos de Michiru que no pudo procesarlo.

Se escucho la voz de Haruka, el arma estaba lista en sus manos, sólo tenía que apretar el gatillo.

"Alto Eric, sé que estás ahí. Pon tus manos en la cabeza, y sal en silencio"

Dijo la rubia.

La figura en la oscuridad hizo un movimiento después de oír la voz de Haruka.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Haruka pudo oler un olor terrible de la persona que se puso delante de ella.

"Que buen plan para escapar Eric, engañaste a todo el mundo con una enfermedad"

Haruka se acercó con cuidado, sus ojos examinaron las manos y el cuerpo de Eric.

Su mano sostenía algo, Haruka volvió a señalar su arma al psicópata.

"Deja eso. Suelta lo que tienes en las manos"

Eric sonrió, una sonrisa espeluznante, como de costumbre.

No le importaba la detective su vista cayó a la abogada que seguía en el sofá con la cara pálida.

Podía hacer otra gran pieza con esos hermosos objetos del cuerpo de la abogada.

La sonrisa se ensancho, sus ojos vieron desnuda a Michiru con deseos de matar.

Michiru sintió que su columna vertebral se estremeció, se podía ver que los ojos de Eric viajaron alrededor de su cuerpo.

"No te atrevas a imaginar eso, Eric"

La emoción de Haruka había llegado al limite, nunca esperó que el psicópata hiciera lo que le ordeno con facilidad.

Haruka no podía soportar la mirada que Eric le dedicaba a Michiru, con un rápido movimiento, una patada giratoria impacto con la nariz de Eric.

Eric tropezó y cayó, todas las herramientas que guardaba dentro de su chaqueta estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Pequeños cuchillos, bisturí, jeringas, cuchillas de afeitar, y algunos equipos punzantes que pueden cortar a través de la piel humana.

"Tu estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?"

La detective se acercó a la mano de Eric, y le impidió seguir avanzando.

El arma de Haruka se dirige ahora hacia Eric.

El deseo de Haruka es apretar el gatillo y terminar con todo esto, pero es un detective por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Las imágenes de las víctimas de Eric bailaban en su mente, lo que hace que Haruka se moleste mas, fue ese bastardo el que había dejado a la abogada con experiencias de miedo para el resto de su vida.

"Estás bajo arresto por dos asesinatos en serie y Dios... tal vez sean más..." Las esposas rodearon las muñecas de Eric.

"Ahora detective... ¿crees que ya ganaste este juego?"

Eric sonrió de nuevo.

"Mira tus manos con las esposas tu pierdes Eric"

Haruka le susurró mientras detenia al sospechoso desde el suelo.

"Las celdas frías no me pueden mantener por mucho tiempo detenido, detective. Usted lo sabe. Un artista es capaz de pensar en formas creativas para escapar y sobrevivir"

"Vamos a ver cómo escaparas de la prisión nivel 5 en un hospital mental asegurado en una isla aislada, bastardo"

Era el turno de Haruka de sonreír.

Ella podía obtener el mejor tratamiento psicológico después de todo ella es una detective con muchas conexiones.

La expresión de Eric no parecía feliz, tal vez estaba loco, pero él es un genio y puede calcular lo que va a pasar si realmente terminaba en la cárcel que Haruka había mencionado.

"Voy a hacer esto, entonces"

Eric dijo con calma

Para Haruka era tarde, se olvidó de lo que una persona esposada es capaz de hacer.

Por lo general, utilizan sus pies para patear o usar su propio cuerpo para hacer frente a los oficiales.

Eso fue lo que Eric hizo.

Utilizo su peso corporal para hacer frente a ella.

"¡Mierda!"

Ella voló y aterrizó en el suelo de la cocina después de que su cabeza golpeo la pared produciendo un ruido sordo.

Su arma salió fuera de su mano.

Conocía su tiempo para escapar, Eric corrió y agarró a Michiru.

En la manga, todavía tenía un bisturí.

"Vendrás conmigo... Sra. Kaioh"

Un gran estruendo se escucho desde la puerta principal.

En unos minutos algunos oficiales irrumpieron con armas en la mano apuntando a Eric.

"No, tu vendrás con nosotros Sr. Eric"

Mamoru apareció por ultimo.

Eric agarro a la abogada como rehén y el bisturí en la mano esposadas.

"No, si se acercan voy a matarla. Bajen sus malditas armas"

Esta vez, Eric tiene el control.

Mamoru suspiró, vio a Haruka luchando en la cocina.

Eric no estaba pendiente de la rubia, Haruka intercambió miradas con Mamoru.

"Bajen los armas chicos"

Mamoru dijo a los otros.

Se basaría en el plan de Haruka ahora.

Por desgracia, la detective rubia no tenía ningún plan al menos que intente un ataque sorpresa desde atrás.

No había tiempo para buscar su arma, los puños eran mejor en este tipo de situación.

Eric no esperaba un ataque desde atrás.

Haruka había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eric mientras quitaba al psicópata de Michiru.

Haruka sintió un golpe en la mejilla cuando el bisturí en la mano de Eric la corto antes de ella golpearlo y tirar al suelo al chico de 160 libras.

"Mamoru"

Haruka gritó.

"Estoy en camino"

Mamoru fue a ayudar a Haruka.

Él se hizo cargo de Eric.

"Lo tengo, puedes soltarlo ahora"

Dijo Mamoru.

Michiru sentía sus rodillas débiles cayendo arrodillada.

Haruka se acercó a la abogada con cara de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimo?"

Ella vio a la rubia en frente de ella.

La detective estaba en peor estado que ella, la sangre fluía por debajo de la mejilla, en su frente comenzaba la hinchazón por el impacto con la pared.

"No" Michiru se echó a reír cuando el alivio se apoderó de ella.

"¿Por qué te ríes ahora?"

Haruka frunció el ceño.

"Mírate detective... me retracto de lo que he dicho. Tu eres un detective rudo"

Dijo Michiru.

La rubia solo podía sonrojarse ante el comentario de la abogada.


End file.
